


We lost

by triggermoreliketiger



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Roceit, Roceit - Freeform, a friendship between a hero and a villain, enjoy these bunch of words, fluff with a pinch of angst, might be read as romantic i suppose, takes place after Selfishness v Selflessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/triggermoreliketiger
Summary: Of a friendship between a villain and a hero.





	We lost

**Author's Note:**

> tw: Deceit, swearing, mentions of manipluation

Deceit’s leg was bouncing up and down as he lied spanned over the armchair, hands playing with the hem of his cape. Despite rather inhospitable posture and ceased eyebrows, he was humming a soft song that he heard Roman sing once. He was not in a bad mood. The outcome of the case didn’t shock him as much as he showed it.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, as if the sky broke in half and seconds later Roman was standing right in front of him. His hands were anxiously running through his thick hair, eyes looking everywhere but Deceit, as if he hadn’t noticed him. Deceit stopped humming and chuckled quietly. Sometimes Roman was too adorable for his own sake.

“You appear anxious,” he pointed out, sitting cross-legged. “Are you trying to deceit me by pretending that you’re Virgil pretending to be Roman? Because it didn’t go well last time..”

Roman unable to fight to memory out of his head snorted quietly. A wicked grin broke out on Deceit’s face and he crossed arms on his chest, eyes never leaving the other’s face. Roman sighed and leaned against the wall. He seemed more mature, more serious, a stricking differance being compared to his usual expression. Deceit liked this look on him, it was just another proof to the diversity Roman had to offer. Something other sides often forgot about so carelessly.

“I’m sorry, Lies and Recreation…” mumbled Roman finally.

Deceit slightly raised his right eyebrow. Over past few months when they grew closer, he had learnt that Roman was always full of surprises. There was a time - Deceit remembered it - when Roman wasn’t keen on apologizing. Every ‘sorry’ was like a nail to his coffin back then. Now, even Deceit sometimes didn’t know what Roman was apologizing for. He had changed. But then, hadn’t he - Deceit - also changed under Roman’s influance?

“What for?” Deceit asked instead, brushing off the nagging questions in his head. He would not dwell into that right now.

“Oh, you know…” Roman waved his hand as if it wasn’t important at all, “I voted against you. And we lost the case…” he added in a smaller, full of shame voice.

Words got stuck in Deceit’s throat, twisting his tongue like a poison. It wasn’t supposed to be like that. Did Roman see that yet? The result of this case was clear from the beginning. Broken sigh escaped Deceit’s halfly opened mouth and he got up, smoothing the front of his shirt.

“You did nothing wrong, Roman.” Deceit said finally in a muffled voice. He could barely hear himself and yet Roman seemed to hear everything perfectly. He could always tell him through, “You did what you had to do, Roman.”

“You were shocked though.” pointed Roman, “Didn’t I betray your friendship? Wasn’t I the one that manipulated you into thinking that I would be on your side? Didn’t I-”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Deceit stopped Roman in the middle of his sentence. He gently took Roman’s hand through his gloved fingers and led him to the sofa. Long time ago, it annoyed him that Roman tended to get swiped by his emotions so carelessly. He used to see it as a weakness. Now, it didn’t bother him at all.

He let Roman calm down his breath and waited until his hands stopped shaking. Deceit felt the anger growing in himself. He knew that the other sides had nothing to do with Roman’s current state and yet he blamed them. He blamed them for planting a seed of doubt in the heart of the only person who chose to see truth in him. In Deceit. 

Only when Roman calmed down. Deceit said:

“We knew that it was going to be hard from the beginning, didn’t we?” he asked, “The friendship between a villain and a hero? How pathetic and awful it sounds!” he let out a barking laugh, “Look at us! Who would believe in this alliance? Nobody! And you… taking my side… No, it wouldn’t make sense, Roman. Not for people who know shit about us.”

“I still could-”

“What? Announce that sometimes we side with each other over popcorn and day-dreaming? Don’t make me laugh! Nobody would believe in this!” Deceit growled with annoyance but even he couldn’t ignore the bitter taste on his tongue.

His reptile eye shot at Roman. He looked devastated. He always did look like that when Deceit brought up this subject. It was then when Deceit could see the pureness in Roman so clearly. Roman always chose to see the best scenario. Maybe that was why they balanced each other so well…

“Oh, come on… Don’t be sad,” asked Deceit quietly, “You and I both know that I’m right. I shouldn’t say it that harshly but…”

“No, you’re right.” muttered Roman quietly, “No one would believe us…”

Deceit nodded ever so slightly, not trusting his own voice.

“Either I’d have to go bad or you’d have to go good for them to accept this…” continued Roman.

“But there’s no chance for any of these, is it?” asked Deceit, raising his eyebrow, looking at Roman attentionally. Roman shook his head firmly. It wasn’t anything that Deceit didn’t expect, “That’s what I thought… Maaan, being best buds with a prince sure is annoying sometimes.” he declared, letting the playfullness swipe over his mocking tone.

Roman laughed and Deceit’s lips spread in a loopsided smile. He loved it when Roman was laughing. 

“Well, for a prince being friends with a villain is sometimes a pain. I can’t even threaten you with my sword seriously!” Roman replied, hands raising up, drawing circles and motioning attacks. “Instead we fight together sometimes! Which is like, the second best thing a prince can do! Remember when…”

Deceit sat down on the floor, gently smiling at Roman as he rambled about their  adventures.

“You did well today at the court.” said Deceit suddenly, cutting Roman’s monologue. 

Roman looked down at him, eyes coated with softness and pride. Deceit was incredibly fond with this rare expression. It screamed ‘ _growth_ ’.

“I didn’t thank you.” said Roman in return.

“What for?” Deceit frowned with surprise.

“For helping me understand that sometimes being selfish isn’t half that bad…” whispered Roman shyly, “After all, if I wasn’t at least a little bit selfish, we wouldn’t be friends.”

Something warm and fuzzy started spreading through Deceit’s body as if he was a snake napping in the sun. All he could see was warm red.

“No, it was just you being an idiot.” he shot back, carefully hiding the trembling of his voice behind the sarcasm.

It didn’t fool Roman at all. Deceit saw this in his eyes. He wasn’t surprised.

“Oh my god! No lying, Deceit. Come on!” grinned Roman, “You know that I can tell when you lie.”

Deceit had no idea when did Roman learn that. He also had no idea when it stopped bothering him either.

 

_Fin._


End file.
